I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause
by Ice Demon Allysandra
Summary: Slight AU. Rated for very mild swearing and kissing. Song-fic / One Christmas Eve, Sora's children catch him in a compromising position with Santa Clause...or so it seems...


_**Summary: Song-fic to I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause**_

_**Pairing: Riku/Sora**_

_**Disclaimer: I own…say it with me…NOTHING! Zip. Zilch. Nada. Nothing. Got it? Good. Well, I own the original characters Kokoro and Tamashii who play Riku and Sora's children in this delightful holiday tale.**_

**I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause**

Sora Kobayashi tucked his children into bed one snowy Christmas Eve. The colorful seasonal lights outside the window glowed merrily as the snow fell. It was unusual for the Destiny Islands to have snow but it seemed to have decided to grace the Islands with its cold presence this year.

"Now," Sora told the twins. "Go to sleep. Remember, Santa knows when you're really asleep and when you're faking it." The kids were the result of a night of passion and confessions of love between Riku and Sora during a stormy night when the life-long best friends had been stuck in the Secret Place on the tiny Island they often played on. When Sora realized he was pregnant, Riku wasted no time in proposing.

_I saw Mommy kissing Santa Clause_

_underneath the mistletoe last night_

_he didn't see me creep_

_down the stairs to have a peep_

_he thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep_

"Can Santa find his way in the snowstorm?" Kokoro, the oldest twin, asked nervously. "He'll be here." Sora swore and turned on their nightlight. "With my Super Soaker Bazooka?" Tamashii asked eagerly. Sora bit his lip. Tamashii had a love for water…and soaking everything in sight. "Santa will have some special goodies for you, loves. Sweet dreams." He kissed them and went downstairs.

Riku Kobayashi was putting the last present in place and jumped hearing someone behind him. He turned quickly and then sighed in relief. "I thought I was busted." The silveret smiled at his wife (as he fondly called Sora). Sora smiled and sat by his husband and kissed him. "You are." He whispered and magicked up a fake, white beard. "Sexy Santa. Where's my present?" Sora purred. Riku growled and pulled Sora closer.

Kokoro lifted her head at a sudden noise downstairs. "Tama," she whispered. No response. "Tama!" she said louder. "Nnnn?" her twin groaned. "I think Santa's here." Kokoro said excited. "Mama said go to sleep." The boy said sleepily. "What would a peek hurt?" Kokoro got out of bed and grabbed her pink robe. Tama sighed and followed her as he usually did. The twins crept downstairs.

And I saw mommy tickle Santa Claus

underneath his beard so snowy white

what a laugh it would have been if Daddy only seen

Mommy kissing Santa Clause last night!

Kokoro and Tamashii peeked into the living room and beheld such a sight. Their mother planting kisses on a jolly, yet considerably thinner Santa than in the story. The children gasped as Sora began tickling the figure on the sides and belly making the man burst into laughter. The twins quickly made their way back to their bedroom as quietly as they could.

I saw Mommy kissing Santa Clause

underneath the mistletoe last night

he didn't see me creep down the stairs to have a peep

he thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep

Sora sat up as two small figures fled from sight. "Oh damn." he swore. "I told those two to go to sleep. What do you think they saw?" Riku chuckled. "Don't worry, baby. In the morning, we'll tell them it was all a bad dream. But I think they'll listen when we say 'Go to bed…or else'." Sora smirked. "I really should lock their door with the keyblade at night. Where were we?" He pinned his husband to the floor.

Upstairs, Kokoro and Tamashii lay awake. "What would Daddy say?" Kokoro asked. Tama sat up. "He'll give Santa a stern talking to and tell Santa he can only put presents under the tree and leave…or else. Then he and Mommy will be just fine like always." His sister nodded and laughed. "Yeah. Not even Santa can take Mommy from Daddy." The twins went to sleep finally as their parents worked on ways to convince their children what they saw wasn't what it seemed….or all in their heads. The snow continued to fall and somewhere in the cold night, sleigh bells jingled.

I saw Mommy tickle Santa Clause

underneath his beard so snowy white

oh, what a laugh it would have been if Daddy only seen

Mommy kissing Santa Clause!

Mommy kissing Santa Clause!


End file.
